1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a detachable speaker module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Televisions are indispensable home appliances in people's lives. With the advancement of technology, requirements of outward appearances, displaying effects, and intelligence of televisions are increasing. Furthermore, in order to satisfy the requirement of outward appearance, manufacturers produce a series of thin and light televisions with narrow frames, even without frames. As televisions become thinner and slimmer, mechanical space inside televisions is restrained. However, speaker modules of the conventional televisions are designed inside or at two sides of the televisions, which conflicts with the trend of thinness and slimness of televisions. Meanwhile, due to limited internal mechanical space, there is no enough space to accommodate speaker modules, which reduces sound quality. Therefore, it has become a topic in the field to design a thin and light display device with good sound quality.